


Sea Shanties And Tall Tales.

by Azrael_Doll



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, More flirting and possible attraction than anything else..., they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrael_Doll/pseuds/Azrael_Doll
Summary: Fjord wonders about Mollymauk's name.





	Sea Shanties And Tall Tales.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing or going with this, I wrote it at 3am. But I am all aboard this ship, but I did not intend to be shipping anything this early on. Whoops.

He wasn’t quite thinking when he volunteered his room for Molly to use as well. He barely knows the fellow after all, but something about the whole situation makes him offer. The others are all in rooms together after all, and he tells himself that’s why. It has nothing to do with the pretty purple tiefling covered in gold and silver who’s name makes Fjord wonder. _‘Mollymauk, but my friends can call me Molly.’_

They all head upstairs to their rooms, bidding the others goodnight. It’s a smaller room, made of wood and slightly worn furniture, and Fjord had forgotten that it was the one with a double bed, the others had taken the twin room. “I can take the floor if ya want?”

“Don’t be silly, there’s plenty of room for both of us!” Molly winks and unstraps their sword belt, sitting down on the chair they pulls the swords out and starts caring for them.

Fjord shrugs and moves to get ready, his thoughts wander back to their new companions, in particular the one in the room. Mollymauk. The albatross, the foolish gull. Fjord considers if that is how the other person sees themselves. Part of him wants to ask if that even is their real name, but he never did get that story he’d bought a drink for. Fjord figures he’s got a better chance of getting most other stories outta Molly before finding out about their name.

Fjord finishes getting changed and moves on to sorting out his belongings and caring for his weapons, he makes sure to keep his bag pretty much packed, a habit from travelling around that he'd picked up over the years. He quietly starts humming to himself an old sea shanty, he smiles when Molly eventually joins in.

“See the mollymauk floatin’ on his wide white wings,  
And lord, what a lonely song he sings,  
Down upon the southern ocean sail in,  
Down below Cape Horn.

And he’s got no compass and he’s got no gear,  
And there’s none can tell ya how the mollymauks steer,  
Down upon the southern ocean sailing.  
Down below Cape Horn.

He’s the ghost of a sailor-man as I’ve heard say,  
Who’s body sank, and his soul flew away,  
Down upon the southern ocean sailing,  
Down below Cape Horn.

And he’s got no haven and he’s got no home,  
He’s bound evermore for to wheel and roam,  
Down upon the southern ocean sailing,  
Down below Cape Horn.”

They finish singing the rest of the shanty in a strangely competent harmony, each of them finishing up caring for their weapons and puttering around the room.

“So you’re a sailor then?” Mollymauk inquires, they've put their swords away and are shuffling their deck of cards rhythmically in their hands.

“Aye. For a while an' I take it you were too?”

“But of course, I once sailed around Exandria with close friends, we faced a Kraken! Before some befell the sirens call.”

“Ah, but not you then?” Fjord asked his voice warm with good-natured laughter.

“No! Why, I wouldn’t be here to tell you the tale otherwise.” Mollymauk rejoins, waving their hand airily, their tail flicks behind them.

“You do still owe me a story.” He sat back on the bed as he listened to Molly wax poetically, enjoying their creativity.

He watches as Molly becomes enraptured in their story, their red eyes are engaging, their hands and tail gesturing and always moving. Fjord’s gaze moves to Molly’s tattoos, most sailors have marking on their bodies of adventures and crews they’d served on, he has a couple himself. But Molly’s seem to mostly be animals and give away less than he thought they would have, for as flamboyant a person they appear to be. A wise person Fjord may not be, but he knows when someone is running from something. Then again, Molly did kinda spell it out for him.

After a couple of stories of times at sea, some more true than others. They turn in for the evening, Fjord finds himself liking the extra heat the tiefling gives off, he’s often too cold throughout the day. His last thought as he is drifting to sleep is that the albatross is often considered an ill omen to sins of the past. He finds himself not wanting that to be the case, but fearing that there’s nothing any of them can do about it.


End file.
